


Magdalene

by purplecelery



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery





	Magdalene

Hamilton entered Washington’s private quarters upon his request. A battle had just ended and they were both weary. When he saw his General he was exhausted, limp, and there was still grim on him from battle. 

“Sir, you called for me?”

“Just sit with me, son.” 

Alexander sits beside him for a moment, he can feel the General try to relax himself, trying to will his limbs into relaxation, but he can not. Quietly Hamilton gets up and moves, as Washington starts to say something Alexander briefly shakes his head and says, “Let me take care of you.” 

He goes and finds a bowl and fills it with water, and upon finding a rag comes back to him. Lithely Alexander sits down at the General’s feet, and Washington can’t help but notice how supple every move Alexander makes is. He is beautiful. Then Hamilton’s hands are at his calves, slowly removing one boot at a time, kissing his way down his leg as he does. At each kiss he lays at the soles of his feet Washington can not help but release a moan. His soft lips against his aching feet does wonders.

As Alexander puts his second foot down, Hamilton dips the rag he has next to him into the water and lets it soak before, lifting it from the water and ringing it out so that it does not pool water on the floor. He lifts Washington’s right food and props it on his lap and begins to run the coarse fabric over his foot. Gently washing the dirt from his skin, massaging into his soles. Washington can not help but openly moan as Hamilton massages into the arch of his foot. Feeling a mixture of pain and relief his eyes slip closed as he lets Hamilton take care of him.  

He almost falls asleep like this, with Hamilton caressing his feet with cool water but then he hears Hamilton whisper, “You know, in the ancient world, foot washing was used to denote when one gave pleasure to another. There are many examples, Mary Magdalene is one.” Hamilton lifted the rag from his foot and placed it in the water again, before once again lifting it to his foot. and raising himself to his knees “The act of foot washing was incredibly intimate.” 

As the word “intimate” escaped his lips Hamilton leaned forward to press his mouth against the General’s lap. Washington felt him slowly undo his pants with his mouth before his, beautiful, nose nudged for him to help lower them. Slowly Washington let down his pants before he let his eyes slip closed again, letting one hand rest in Hamilton’s soft hair. 

At the weight of his hand a soft sigh was pulled from Alexander’s throat, the air fluttering over Washington’s length felt every bit as wonderful as his miraculous hands on his feet. Hamilton moved on to his next foot, as he slowly took his cock into his mouth, taking the time to run his tongue around his girth and pull back up to lay kisses upon the head. He set a languid pace as he rubbed circles on the soles of his feet. He took time to pay attention to his heel, and then slowly move forward down his foot, as he sank his General’s length into him until it hit the back of his throat. Washington’s moans mix with his own. Washington’s hand gripped on his hair. Hamilton’s eyes slipped up to his in a silent _yes, please_  before focusing back on the tasks at hand. Hamilton opened his mouth wide as Washington started to move his head back and forth, setting his own pace. 

“Son you serve me well and fully. You look so beautiful on your knees for me. You and Mary have so much in common.” Washington released a groan as Hamilton did sinful things with his tongue, encouraged by his praise. “Are you ready to take me, son?” Hamilton murmured his assent around him and Washington sped up his head until his General was spending inside of him gasping as Hamilton pressed his fingers harder into his left sole in time with his release. 

“Thank you, my boy.” Washington smiled down on him. 

“I am forever at your service, your excellency.” 


End file.
